


This User Has Blocked You

by Get_Out_Of_My_Space



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Depressing Themes, Gay Keith (Voltron), I feel bad for keith, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith fucked up, Klance maybe - Freeform, Lance fucked up too tbh, Lance is not interested, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sad, Shiro is a protective boyfriend, Sklance probably, Sorry Keith, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_Out_Of_My_Space/pseuds/Get_Out_Of_My_Space
Summary: Keith is a popular account on instagram. He recently took notice to a nice follower and decided to follow them back. After sending a message they talk a lot and soon become friends. But when feelings develop and he can only cope with dark jokes, everything goes completely wrong.





	This User Has Blocked You

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of something that actually happened to me, but with some exaggeration. Prepare for sadness lol.

Mornings we're usually not as boring as this one now that He had time to think about it. Normally Keith would be going live at his time for his followers, but like usual it was another holiday spent alone. By now Keith was nineteen. Too old for the foster care program. So here He was,.in his apartment with the money he'd be earned from instagram. It was just him and his cat now, and God did he want to just get a boyfriend already. Now that he thought about it, spending his mornings with a nice boy would probably prevent him from being a grouchy ass like he normally was in the morning. With a soft sigh, Keith did the one thing he'd never expect himself to do. He opened insagram, and then his followers. The male covered his eyes, and scrolled through the list of names he couldn't read. Finally, he felt his thumb tap on a name and he opened his eyes. Lance McClain huh? With an adorably curious expression, the male scrolled through this guy's posts, eventually dying to find that this boy was definitely his type. So, he immediately followed him and sent a quick message. 

Keith Kogane : Hi so, I hope this doesn't freak you out or anything... but wanna be friends??

He sent it eagerly, tapping his fingers against his phone as he noticed that lance appeared to be typing. A smile made it's way on his lips. That was quick.

Lance McClain : Oh my God- I can't believe you of all people messaged me! But yeah!

And that was what started what would soon be the best friendship Keith would ever have. Maybe even the worst too. Keith always did end things by fucking them up. It was just in his blood you know? Eventually people just.... grew apparent from him after getting to know who the real Keith Kogane is. Sometimes people forget that he's human too. Not to forget just as normal as he could possibly be. For goodness sakes, he's just a Korean guy with a phone and a cat.

//sorry this is short. I didn't have a lot of time to update. Also it's five am and I didn't sleep whoops-


End file.
